


Leorio's Week in Edo

by MadHatterLilith



Category: Gintama, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bromance, Comedy, Crossover, Doctor Leorio Paladiknight, Elizabeth Is Scary, Fellowship of the Sunglasses, Friendship, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Sort Of, Traveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHatterLilith/pseuds/MadHatterLilith
Summary: Leorio works at a free clinic in Edo for a week. He regrets it more than anything.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Leorio Paladiknight & Elizabeth (Gintama), Leorio Paladiknight & Hasegawa Taizou, Leorio Paladiknight & Katsura Kotarou, Leorio Paladiknight & Kondou Isao, Leorio Paladiknight & Okita Sougo, Leorio Paladiknight & Otose | Terada Ayano
Kudos: 12





	Leorio's Week in Edo

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the Silver Soul Gintama amino's Hunter x Hunter crossover event. Super fun to write. Leorio and Hasegawa would he such good friends!
> 
> Also, this is kinda based on an auto thingie where Leorio opens his own clinic in an area where people don't have the money for nor convenient access to healthcare. And the other three just kinda hang out there sometimes.

Through his short medical career, Leorio had already seen all types of crazy. 

And considering he'd gone through the Hunter Exams, got beat up by a killer clown who had a weird obsession with his twelve year old friend, met a twelve year old assassin (who was actually a good kid raised by a horrible family), learned how to use Nen just to punch his friend's negligent father in the mouth (so satisfying), and his best friend was a tiny but deadly chain weilding fool who seems to run purely on hatred and energy drinks, well, his idea of crazy was pretty out there.

He'd seen "I was drunk and thought it was a good idea" crazy, "don't worry, it's technically not illegal" crazy, and "what else am I going to use a jar of live bees for?" crazy. Plus there was the "kids being really dumb kids" crazy which he experienced every day since Gon and Killua started hiding out in the same villiage he'd built his own clinic in. (They always stuck their nose into something they shouldn't, but that was a story for another time!)

As always, Leorio would be treating someone and one of his younger friends would pop in and tell a completely inappropriate story. (Killua had told way too many kids in the neighborhood about how to rip a man's heart out, and Gon liked to tell people how he almost lost his arms.) Every time, it was just another plan by his ridiculous friends in order to distract him while they did something stupid. (He really had to talk with Gon about trying to make friends with bears!)

That said, his bar for craziness was set pretty high, but, holy cow, Edo just hopped right over that!

It started with good intentions; he heard that some people were struggling in certain neighborhoods so he went to give free check ups. No biggie, he did it often since he got the chance to travel so much as a Hunter.

His first patient was a long haired man who insisted Leorio give his, err, oddly dressed (he hoped) friend a check up.

Now, he had heard of amanto and knew to expect to treat people from all over the universe living all different walks of life. But this guy? Was he really an amanto? He could see hairy old man legs peeking out from under the costume. Wasn't this just a guy in a costume?

Uncertainly, he asked the...man (?),who he later learned was named Elizabeth, to open his mouth. Then...He didn't really remember the rest. He only remembered staring into an endless void...and it staring right back at him.

After that, he turned the sign on the door of his rented office to closed and spent his lunch break crying in the bathroom.

There are some things in this world humans just aren't ready to face. 

The second was a man with bushy eyebrows. During his exam, he asked a lot of questions from "how do you get rid of an afro on your butt" to "how to get a girl to love you if following her everywhere all day doesn't work?" Leorio just shrugged, advised he seek more professional help about his stalking habits, and, because he looked like a gorilla, gave him a banana. 

The next was yet another weirdo. He seemed like a nice kid until he opened his mouth; the gap between his pretty face and his ugly words was shocking. "What's the best way to kill someone who lives off cigarettes and mayo?" He'd asked.

"Aren't they doing all the work for you anyway?" He replied before sending him on his way with a clean bill of health and a lollypop. 

The weirdos just kept coming, from a prediabetic fuzzhead to a cat eared nightmare who accused him of flirting with her. (He really wasn't, but the scarred blonde who stopped by earlier sure was gorgeous...)

His favorite two patients were complete opposites. 

The first was a confident older woman who walked into the clinic like it was her own home. She stared him down like she was daring him to say something about her health, some type of judgement on her lifestyle...

And he didn't back down. "Drinking in moderation is fine, but your smoking? I'm not telling you to quit right away, but you're going through way too many in a day alone! Cut back! Unless you want to die, cut back."

She leaned back in her seat with a smirk and invited him to come to her bar sometime. She was a tough lady, and he felt proud to get what seemed like her seal of approval.

The second was a man with a hopeless look on his face. "I like your sunglasses." Leorio honestly complemented him. Hasegawa grinned.

"Yours are pretty nice too." The man replied, and the two sat together, grinning sheepishly. As sad as it was, it was probably the most meaningful connection that he'd had since meeting his new family at the Hunter exams.

As he was packing up to leave at the end of the week, Kurapika called. "Gon's trying to invite a bear into the house for lunch." He announced with no greeting or pleasantries.

Leorio's eyes misted over at the idea of going home to his adopted younger brothers' antics. "Just let him, they're friends."

Finally, he was going back to where people were sane.


End file.
